starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Empire Galactique
|Jour férié=Jour de l'Empire |Religion=*Toutes les religions sont interdites''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *Ordre Nouveau |Fondateur=Dark Sidious |Fondation=19 ABY |Fragmentation=4 PBY |Réorganisation=Après le Concordat Galactique —Le Tweet en question parle du statut politique de l'Empire entre la bataille d'Endor et les événements du Réveil de la Force. |Dissolution=5 PBY |Comprend= |Compris= }}L'Empire Galactique, aussi connu sous les noms de Nouvel Ordre, Premier Empire Galactique et plus simplement Empire, était le gouvernement qui fut créé à la fin de la Guerre des Clones et qui remplaça la République Galactique. Dark Sidious, Seigneur Noir des Sith connu publiquement sous l'identité de l'Empereur Palpatine, fut son seul dirigeant. Pendant près de deux décennies, son règne fut quasi incontesté jusqu'à la formation de l'Alliance Rebelle et la première défaite de l'Empire au cours de la bataille de Yavin. La galaxie fut plongée dans une guerre civile de grande ampleur pendant les cinq années qui suivirent. Jusqu'à ce que la Nouvelle République - le gouvernement formé par les rebelles - n'inflige un ultime revers à l'Empire à Jakku. Brisé, dépossédé de son Empereur disparu à Endor près d'un an plus tôt, l'Empire n'eut d'autre choix que de signer le Concordat Galactique, traité qui ratifia sa capitulation. Une partie de ses forces les plus fidèles s'enfuirent vers les Régions Inconnues malgré la signature du traité. Des années après la disparition de l'Empire, celui-ci fut communément appelé Ancien Empire. Histoire Prémices Pendant près d'un millier d'années,Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones le gouvernement dominant de la galaxie fut la République Galactique dirigée par un Chancelier Suprême.Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme Au cours de dernières décennies de son existence, le Sénat Galactique s'embourba dans la bureaucratie et devint de plus en plus inopérant en tant que corps gouvernant. Dark Sidious, le Seigneur Noir des Sith publiquement connu comme le sénateur Sheev Palpatine de Naboo, déplorait la dégradation des pouvoirs du sénat en notant que la République n'était "plus ce qu'elle était autrefois." Treize ans avant la fin de la République, Dark Sidious orchestra l'Invasion de Naboo par la Fédération du Commerce afin de créer une crise gouvernement au Sénat. En manipulant la Reine Amidala de Naboo, il réussit à appeler à un vote de défiance contre le Chancelier Finis Valorum. Le vote passa et lors de l'élection qui suivit, Sidious se vit élu et occupa dès lors le poste de Chancelier Suprême. Au cours de la décennie qui suivit, Sidious manipula secrètement les événements galactiques afin qu'une guerre devienne inévitable. En plus de persuader un Maître Jedi de créer une Armée secrète de clones, il chargea son apprenti Dark Tyranus d'exacerber les tensions politiques entre la République et la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants. Au paroxysme de la crise Séparatiste, Sidious parvint à déclencher ce qui deviendrait la Guerre des Clones et accepta "à contrecœur" les pouvoirs d'urgence qui lui furent confiés. Avènement Pendant la durée de la guerre, le Chancelier Palpatine garda sa popularité intacte et fut autorisé par le Sénat à converser son poste bien que son mandat soit arrivé à terme. Tout au long de cette période, Sidious travailla à consolider son pouvoir préparant sa future accession au titre d'Empereur. Alors que la conflit semblait toucher à sa fin, l'Ordre Jedi découvrit la véritable identité de Palpatine. Il s'en suivit rapidement une tentative pour l'arrêter, l'affrontement fut bref mais violent. Plusieurs Jedi trouvèrent la mort et Sidious fut gravement défiguré. L'intervention du Chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker, ami de Palpatine et déçu à la fois par l'Ordre et la guerre, assura la victoire du chancelier. Le Jedi se tourna vers le Côté Obscur de la Force. De son côté, Sidious grâce à cette agression avait un prétexte rêvé pour retourner la République contre l'Ordre Jedi. Le Seigneur Noir des Sith saisit immédiatement cette occasion et ordonna à la Armée Clone d'appliquer l'Ordre 66 : exterminer tous les commandants Jedi à travers la galaxie. Cet ordre avait été implanté chez tous les soldats au moment de leur création sur Kamino. Les soldats de la République se retournèrent immédiatement contre leurs commandants et la grande majorité de l'Ordre fut décimé. Toutefois, quelques Jedi tels que Depa Billaba et Luminara Unduli survécurent quelques temps à la purge. Le Maître Jedi Uvell confiat à Antron Bach des parchemins, sabres laser et d'autres objets d'importance afin de les cacher dans une colonie geonosienne abandonnée sur une lune distante et empêcher l'Empire de mettre la main dessus. Peu de temps après, Sidious envoya son nouvelle apprenti sur Mustafar pour supprimer le Conseil Séparatiste, tandis que le banquier Arsin Crassus prenait le contrôle des comptes de la Fédération du Commerce pour assurer le soutien financier du nouveau gouvernement Impérial. Une fois qu'il fut en mesure d'effectuer son coup d'état, Sidious convoqua le Sénat Galactique. Au cours d'une session extraordinaire où il apparut mutilé, il s'adressa aux sénateurs et proclama l'avènement d'un Nouvel Ordre. Sous les applaudissements, Sidious devint l'Empereur Galactique Palpatine. Règne Immédiatement après la fin de la Guerre des Clones, l'Armée Droïde Séparatiste fut désactivée et sa flotte fut démantelé dans différents endroits de la galaxie, tels que les chantiers navals de Bilbringi. Toutefois, quelques droïdes et différentes technologies Séparatistes échappèrent à l'Empire. Ainsi des pièces du navire de guerre de l'amiral Trench, Invincible, se retrouvèrent sur le marché noir. Pendant près de quatre ans, l'Empire mena de nombreuses opérations pour faire disparaître les vestiges de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants. Un an après la fin de la Guerre des Clones, l'Empereur décida de faire quelques exemples parmi les mondes qui ne montraient pas une loyauté indéfectible. Le Moff Wilhuff Tarkin se vit ordonner de châtier Antar 4, une lune qui était tombée sous le giron de la Confédération au début du conflit et que la République n'avait jamais pu récupérer malgré un mouvement de résistance initié par les services de Renseignement républicains. Tarkin procéda à des arrestations, déportations et exécutions de masses sans chercher à trier le bon grain de l'ivraie. Bien que la Commission pour la Préservation de l'Ordre Nouveau étouffa initialement l'affaire, l'opération se retrouva divulguée par les journalistes Anora Fair et Hask Taff. Surnommé les Atrocités d'Antar, le scandale médiatique secoua bientôt Coruscant et les Mondes du Noyau. Désireux de protéger son ami, Palpatine envoya Tarkin mener des opérations de pacifications dans les Confins Occidentaux avant de lui confier une partie de la supervision de la construction de l'Étoile de la Mort dans la Bordure Extérieure. [[Fichier:Tarkin-Vader.jpg|thumb|right|Tarkin et Vador descandant la rampe du Pic de la Charogne.]]Cinq ans après la Proclamation du Nouvel Ordre, quelques survivants des Atrocités d'Antar s'organisèrent et rejoignirent une cellule rebelle formée par le Capitaine Berch Teller afin de saboter le processus de construction de la future superarme de l'Empire. Après avoir volé le Pic de la Charogne, une corvette équipée d'un système de camouflage similaire au vaisseau furtif utilisé pendant la bataille de Christophsis pendant la Guerre des Clones, les rebelles menèrent une série d'attaques à travers de nombreux systèmes de la Bordure Extérieure et de la Bordure Médiane, dont Lucazec, Galidraan III et Nouane. Les holovids de ces attaques furent retransmises sur l'HoloNet, venant alimenter la propagande anti-Impériale à travers des milliers de systèmes. Après une sanglante campagne et la découverte d'une taupe dans les rangs de l'Empire, Tarkin, à bord du [[Destroyer Stellaire de classe Impérial|Destroyer Stellaire de classe Impérial]] Exécutrice parvint à capturer les dissidents après une brève bataille dans le Golfe de Tatooine. Comme récompense pour son habileté, l'Empereur laissa Tarkin prendre Exécutrice comme vaisseau personnel et le nomma Grand Moff. Tarkin devint également le gouverneur de la Bordure Extérieure et supervisa complètement le processus de création de l'Étoile de la Mort. Impérialisation Dans le cadre du nouveau régime, les organismes gouvernementaux existants furent renommés pour refléter le changement. La Grande Armée de la République devint l'Armée Impériale tandis que la Marine Républicaine devenait la Marine Impériale. Le Sénat Galactique fut rebaptisé le Sénat Impérial. La célèbre Place du Sénat fut quant à elle renommée Place Impériale et une immense statue de Palpatine y fut érigée. Pendant la décennie et demie qui suivit, l'Empire, soutenu par l'armée créée pour combattre pendant la Guerre des Clones, domina la galaxie de manière incontestable. Le matériel militaire fut mis à jour, les chasseurs tels que les V-Wing et les ARC-170 furent remplacés par des chasseurs TIE dans les cinq qui suivirent la fin de la Guerre des Clones. Le remplacement du matériel républicain fut plus long à être mis en place dans les endroits éloignés de la galaxie comme la station de Galidraan. Tout au long de cette période, surnommée les "heures sombres" par le Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, les survivants de la Purge Jedi se virent systématiquement pourchassés et tués par Dark Vador. Des décennies plus tard, seuls quatre Jedi étaient connus pour avoir survécu à la colère de l'Empire : Kenobi, Yoda,Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque Ahsoka Tano et un padawan nommé Caleb Dume qui changea son nom pour Kanan Jarrus.Une Nouvelle Aube Afin de traquer tous les survivants Jedi et tous êtres sensibles à la Force, l'Empire créa l'Inquisitorius. Cet ordre était chargé de traquer et d'éliminer les Jedi et d'empêcher les nouveaux apprentis de devenir une menace pour l'Empire. thumb|left|230px|Tarkin, Sidious et Vador supervisant la construction de l'Étoile de la Mort.Pendant ce temps, l'Empire construisait une gigantesque station de combat possédant suffisamment de puissance de feu pour détruire une planète entière. L'Étoile de la Mort, qui avait été originellement un projet Séparatiste, fut façonné avec des ressources provenant de nombreuses planètes telles que la base Sentinelle et Geonosis. Le plan à long terme de l'Empire était de conversé un semblant démocratie jusqu'à ce que la construction de l'Étoile de la Mort soit achevée. Ainsi le Sénat Impérial fut conservé pendant dix-neuf ans faisant croire aux milliers de systèmes Impériaux qu'ils jouaient encore un rôle au sein du gouvernement. Sitôt la station opérationnelle, Palpatine dissolut le sénat par décret comptant sur la station pour imposer un règne de terreur.Dark Vador 1: Vador 1 Expansion dans la Bordure Extérieure thumb|right|230px|Rae Sloane interrogeant Kanan Jarrus pendant le conflit de Gorse.Avec la création de l'Empire Galactique, Palpatine se rapprocha un peu plus de son but ultime de domination galactique et la possibilité de s'approprier les secrets des Maîtres Sith qui l'avaient précédé. Avec la quasi-extermination de l'Ordre Jedi et l'expansion continuelle de l'Empire, Palpatine prévoyait de se dédier entièrement à l'étude Côté Obscur afin de pouvoir remodeler la réalité elle-même en quelque chose de sa propre création.Étoiles Perdues A mesure que l'Empire s'étendit à la périphérie de la galaxie, la plupart des mondes se virent écologiquement dévasté, avec une industrialisation massive, des vêtements fabriqués en série effaçant la culture locale. Hommes et femmes voyaient leurs enfants accaparés par le service Impérial tandis que les gouverneurs corrompus et les magistrats exploitaient les populations de mondes tels que Jelucan, Devaron et Tangenine. Parades, participation obligatoire aux événements patriotiques, établissement de garnisons devinrent la norme. Alors que l'Empire fermait les yeux sur quelques abus, il refusa toute corruption et établit des règles de conduite très stricte. De nombreux fonctionnaires du Bureau de Sécurité Impériale chassèrent activement les fonctionnaires corrompus et négligents. Malgré cela, de nombreux citoyens étaient satisfaits de la situation géopolitique de la galaxie estimant que ces mesures strictes les préservaient du chaos et de l'instabilité qu'ils avaient connus pendant la Guerre des Clones. Beaucoup pensaient que bien que l'Empire ne soit pas parfait, il apportait l'ordre et la stabilité nécessaire à la paix.Battlefront: Twilight Company Alors que la majorité toléraient et même soutenaient l'Empire, de nombreux mondes et leur population continuaient à avoir des tendances séparatistes et se montraient même hostiles avec ceux qui s'étaient battus à leurs côtés durant la Guerre des Clones en voyant l'Empire se transformer en tyrannie brutale et cruelle pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir. Au cours du règne de l'Empire, des mondes tels que Naboo se virent embellis afin de produire une vision idéalisé de la vie Impériale. L'HoloNet citait sans cesse de nouveaux projets de construction parrainés par l'État, les négociations commerciales réussies et la prospérité économique sans fin qui s'ouvraient à eux. Malgré cette expansion apparemment infini, un tournant majeur contre la progression de l'Empire dans la Bordure Extérieure eut lieu environ huit ans après la fin de la Guerre des Clones. L'Empire s'engagea dans une petite escarmouche dans le système Gorse au cours de laquelle Hera Syndulla et le Jedi Kanan Jarrus s'opposèrent aux méthodes agressives du comte Denetrius Vidian pour extraire de la thorilide - un élément important pour la construction de turbolaser et de facto essentiel pour l'expansion de la Marine Impériale. Le conflit se termina sur le transfert de la gestion des opérations minières de thorilide au Baron Lero Danthe, tandis que Kanan et Hera partirent à bord du cargo Léger VCX-100 fortement modifé Ghost et participeraient activement à la formation de la rébellion. Avec de plus en plus de mondes prenant conscience des véritables intentions de l'Empire après divers massacres sur Kashyyyk et des tactiques de plus en plus brutales tels que le génocide des Lasats sur Lasan, un nombre croissant de citoyens dans la galaxie commencèrent à se rebeller contre la domination Impériale. Au moins neuf ans après la proclamation du Nouvel Ordre, la résistance Corellienne combattit l'Empire sur Corellia. Après la Guerre des Clones, au lieu d'accorder l'indépendance ou de rétablir le gouvernement Mandalorien, l'Empire commença l'occupation de Mandalore.Star Wars: Insurrection Alors que Palpatine régnait d'une main de fer sur la galaxie depuis quatorze ans, Lothal, alors en quête de protection et de possibilités économiques, rejoignit l'Empire. Ainsi ces citoyens se retrouvèrent à travailler pour les Systèmes de Flotte Sienar et si l'économie locale allaient effectivement croître sensiblement, son arrivée dans l'Empire s'inscrivait dans un vaste plan quinquennal qui amèneraient les planètes de nombreux mondes du secteur à faire de même. L'importance industrielle de Lothal fut mise en valeur et afin de toujours accroitre la productivité, les agriculteurs se firent déposséder de leurs terres et relocaliser dans des camps tels que Tarkin-ville. La naissance d'une rébellion La relocalisation des populations et les taux élevés d'imposition menèrent finalement à la formation d'une petite insurrection contre l'Empire sur Lothal. Bien que l'insurrection elle-même (ainsi que plusieurs autres sur le territoire impériale) était d'une importance toute relative, l'Empire commença à craindre que ces cellules rebelles ne s'organisent en un mouvement de plus grande ampleur et devienne par la même occasion une réelle menace pour la domination Impériale dans la Bordure Extérieure. Le commandement Impériale établit une liste des sympathisants rebelles connus sur plusieurs mondes de la Bordure, y compris sur Lothal, mais la plupart d'entre eux échappèrent à la prison grâce à de puissants alliés au Sénat, un foyer de corruption et de décadence. Parmi ces cellules rebelles se trouvait l'équipage rebelle du cargo léger VCX-100 Ghost. Il était composé du Jedi Kanan Jarrus, de la pilote Twi'lek Hera Syndulla, du survivant du Génocide Lasat Garazeb Orrelios, de l'ex-cadet Impériale Sabine Wren et d'un adolescent sensible à la Force nommé Ezra Bridger. Lorsque la rumeur de la présence d'un rebelle Jedi sur Lothal se propagea, l'Empire envoya le Grand Inquisiteur, un chasseur de Jedi sensible à la Force, le traquer. thumb|230px|left|La flotte rebelle affrontant l'Empire.Finalement au terme d'une audacieuse bataille en orbite de Mustafar, l'équipe du Ghost se joignit à une rébellion grandissante. Les rebelles, commandés par l'ancienne Padawan Ahsoka Tano et le sénateur Impérial Bail Organa, faisaient partie d'un mouvement plus important qui s'étendait à travers la galaxie. Lorsque la nouvelle de la défaite de l'Empire sur Mustafar se propagea, des émeutes spontanées se déclarèrent semant l'inquiétude dans les rangs Impériaux. Suite à la mort du Grand Inquisiteur, l'Empereur envoya son plus fidèle lieutenant, Dark Vador, pour contrer cette menace. Les années qui s'écoulèrent virent la cellule rebelle Phoenix et le mouvement de résistance gagner en puissance. L'Alliance Rebelle fut finalement formée. Guerre Civile Galactique A la recherche des plans volés thumb|right|250px|L'Étoile de la Mort non loin d'Alderaan.Dix-neuf ans après la proclamation du Nouvel Ordre, les forces Rebelles menées par l'escouade Rogue One dérobèrent durant la bataille de Scarif les plans de l'Étoile de la Mort dans l'espoir de découvrir un point faible à exploiter pour la détruire. Les forces Impériales, commandées par Dark Vador, capturèrent un des leaders de l'Alliance Rebelle, la Princesse et Sénatrice d'Alderaan Leia Organa - qui ignorait que Vador était en réalité son père. Cette arrestation fut le prétexte idéal pour Palpatine qui annonça la dissolution du Sénat Impérial. La gouvernance des différents systèmes de l'Empire fut dès lors confiée aux gouverneurs régionaux, Moff et à l'armée Impériale. La présence d'Organa et son refus de dévoiler l'emplacement du quartier-général des rebelles, encouragèrent Tarkin à faire une démonstration de la puissance de feu de l'Étoile de la Mort sur le monde natal de la princesse, Alderaan. En un instant, la station de combat fit disparaître la planète. Ce faisant, Tarkin espérait non seulement forcer Leia Organa à se soumettre mais aussi à semer la terreur dans l'esprit de tous les citoyens de l'Empire. Peu après la destruction d'Alderaan, qui serait surnommé par la suite le Désastre par les survivants Adlderaaniens, des veillés pour les morts furent organisées dans le niveau 3204 des bas-fonds de Coruscant. Toutefois, dès que les circonstances de l'événements furent dévoilées, les veillées se muèrent en violentes émeutes avec de nombreux appels à la révolution contre l'Empire. Les stormtroopers et la police des bas-fonds furent détachées pour rétablir la paix. Ils procédèrent à de nombreuses arrestations et relocalisèrent toutes personnes mettant en question la suprématie de l'Empire. thumb|left|230px|La destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort.Finalement, Organa fut secourue par l'alliance improbable entre Han Solo, un contrebandier à la petite semaine, le Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui se sacrifia plus tard en affrontant Dark Vador, et son frère jumeaux Luke Skywalker. Le groupe s'échappa de la station de combat et rallia la base rebelle sur Yavin 4 poursuivi par l'Étoile de la Mort. Sur Yavin 4, l'Empire et les rebelles engagèrent le combat dans une bataille historique dont le sort de l'Alliance Rebelle dépendit. Malgré la destruction de nombreux chasseurs rebelles, la bataille se conclut sur une défaite majeure pour les forces Impériales quand le jeune Luke Skywalker détruisit la superarme en exploitant une faille de sa conception. La destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort marqua une grande victoire de la Rébellion contre l'Empire. L'Empire assiégé L'Empereur découvrant l'ampleur de la menace représentée par l'Alliance Rebelle, il émit un communiqué le matin qui suivit la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort ordonnant que toutes les opérations à venir du Bureau de Sécurité Impériale devraient se concentrer sur l'arrestation immédiate de tous les sympathisants rebelles connus ou présumés. Le même communiqué ordonnait à l'amiral Kendal Ozzel de placer la flotte en état d'alerte.La Cavale du contrebandier Dans une tentative de couper les sources de revenus possible de l'Alliance, l'Empire se lança dans de nombreuses opérations sur des mondes vivant du commerce de l'épices tels que Kerev Doi. De nombreux redéploiements militaires eurent lieux à travers la galaxie et la forte mobilisation des forces armées annonça les prémices d'un conflit à grande échelle. A l'insu de l'Empire, l'Alliance Rebelle évacua avec succès sa base de Yavin 4 après la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort et la flotte rebelle se plaça en orbite d'Orto Plutonia dans le système Pantora du Secteur Sujimis.Heir to the Jedi Malgré les troubles temporaires causés par les attaques audacieuses des rebelles, la Rébellion tenta de nouvelles opérations dans l'espoir de capitaliser sur son précédent succès. Le plus notable fut un assaut sur à l'Usine d'armement Alpha sur Cymoon 1, réputée pour être la plus grande usine d'armements de la galaxie. De son côté, l'Empire entama des négociations avec le Clan Hutt, dirigé par Jabba le Hutt, afin de sécuriser l'approvisionnement en matières premières des productions militaires Impériales et assurer le soutien de l'expansion dans la Bordure Extérieure. Les rebelles détruisirent finalement l'usine paralysant la production impériale et infligeant par la même occasion un nouveau revers à l'Empire.Star Wars 1: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 1Star Wars 2: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 2Star Wars 3: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 3 thumb|left|230px|Vador concluant ses négociation avec le Clan Hutt.Pour son incapacité à empêcher la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort et de l'usine d'armement sur Cymoon 1, Vador se vit retirer une partie de son autorité et placer sous le commandement de Cassio Tagge. Tagge fut promut au grade de Grand Général - devenant de facto le commandant de l'Armée Impériale - car il fut l'un des seuls officiers qui avaient douté de la toute puissance de l'Étoile de la Mort. L'Empereur pressa le militaire de se concentrer sur la reconquête de la Bordure Extérieure et la destruction de la Rébellion. En effet, entre la disparition de l'Étoile de la Mort et la dissolution du Sénat Impérial, l'Empire se retrouvait dans une situation désespérée et manquait terriblement de moyens pour maintenir les systèmes dissidents dans le rang. En conséquence, les forces armées de l'Empire se virent ordonnées de maintenir l'ordre coûte que coûte jusqu'à ce que la construction de la seconde Étoile de la Mort soit achevée. Sous le commandement de Tagge, la conquête de la Bordure Extérieure progressa. Le Grand Général lança de nombreuses opérations de représailles à l'encontre de la pègre. Les seuls criminels autorisés à survivre furent les Hutt grâce à l'accord passé entre Jabba et Vador. La destruction de leurs concurrents permirent aux hutts de se lancer sur de nouveaux "marchés" fournis par l'Empire. Bataille de Hoth Bien que les disparitions conjointes de Tarkin et de l'Étoile de la Mort furent plus que significative pour l'Empire, la détermination Impériale pour détruire la Rébellion n'en fut que renforcé. Au cours des trois années et demie qui suivirent, les forces Impériales sous le commandement direct de Dark Vador traquèrent sans relâche l'Alliance Rebelle. Vador ayant découvert que le jeune rebelle Luke Skywalker était son fils ne lésina pas sur les moyens pour retrouver la trace des rebelles et fouillant chaque recoin de la galaxie à l'aide de droïdes sondes Impériaux. thumb|right|250px|La bataille de Hoth.Finalement, la recherche de l'Empire porta ses fruits lorsqu'un de ses droïdes localisa la nouvelle base de l'Alliance sur la planète de glace Hoth. L'Escadron de la Mort, mené par Executor, arriva dans le système et déploya rapidement ses forces terrestres non loin de la Base Echo en vue d'une attaque de grande envergure. Se sachant incapable de gagner cette bataille, les rebelles préfèrent battre en retraite et abandonnèrent leur base laissant l'Empire revendiquer une victoire décisive. Evidemment la poursuite des forces de l'Alliance ne s'arrêta pas avec la bataille de Hoth. La flotte impériale continua de pourchasser les rebelles en fuite, traquant Leia Organa et le général Han Solo à travers la ceinture d'astéroïdes de Hoth. Lorsque le Faucon Millenium, le vaisseau de Solo, parvint à échappé à l'Escadron de la Mort, Vador loua les services de chasseurs de primes pour traquer les fuyards. L'un de ses chasseurs de primes, Boba Fett, réussit à suivre Organa et Solo jusqu'à la Cité des Nuages sur Bespin, permettant à l'Empire de les capturer et tendre un piège à Luke Skywalker. Le piège faillit fonctionner et Luke découvrit son lien de parenté avec Vador. Cependant les forces Impériales furent trahies et les rebelles parvinrent à échapper une nouvelle fois à l'Empire. Cette évasion ne se fit pas sans frais : Skywalker se retrouva mutilé lors de son duel avec son père, Solo plongé dans la carbonite fut remit à Boba Fett. Conflit sur Endor Six mois après les événements survenus à Hoth, le flotte rebelle s'était morcelé et éparpillé à travers la galaxie pour éviter toute nouvelle défaite qui se serait révélé catastrophique. Malgré sa victoire à Yavin, la Rébellion restait dans une position précaire dans la mesure où l'Empire s'était lancé dans la construction d'une nouvelle station de combat. En effet, depuis la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort, l'Empereur fut déterminer à produire une nouvelle superarme et détruire la flotte Rebelle lors d'un affrontement dans l'espace proche de la lune Forestière d'Endor. Suite à cette destruction qui virait ainsi la grande majorité des vaisseaux de la Rébellion disparaître, Palpatine prévoyait de déployer des flottes d'invasion sur les places fortes connues de l'Alliance telles que Mon Calamari et Chandrila jusqu'à ce que la seconde Étoile de la Mort fusse en mesure de les éliminer et faire ainsi disparaître tout espoir d'une résistance galactique.Cible mouvante Sachant la Flotte de l'Alliance en train de se rassembler non loin de Sullust, l'Empereur décida le problème rebelle de manière pro-active. Plutôt que de garder le secret de la construction de la station, comme il avait été fait pour l'Étoile de la Mort, Palpatine décida de laisser cette information s'échapper afin d'encourager l'Alliance a frappé avant la fin de la construction de la station. Il fit également savoir qu'il devait se rendre personnellement à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort afin d'en superviser les dernières étapes de construction. Dès que les espions Bothans eurent transmis ces informations au Haut-Commandement de l'Alliance, une réunion d'urgence se tint sur Zastiga, une planète éloignée du noyau galactique. Tous les dirigeants et officiers de la Rébellion comprirent qu'ils devaient frapper avant que la station ne soit opérationnelle. Ayant encore besoin de temps pour rassembler la flotte, Leia Organa conçu un plan pour concentrer l'attention de l'Empire sur elle : l'Opération Lune Jaune‏‎. Le plan d'Organa fut un succès et l'Alliance Rebelle obtint le temps qu'il lui était nécessaire. Sa flotte, désormais consolidée, était en mesure de détruire l'Étoile de la Mort et de rétablir la paix dans la galaxie. De son côté, la flotte Impériale se rassembla dans le système Hudalla tandis que les ingénieurs de l'Empire travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour rendre l'arme principale de la station opérationnelle. Finalement le commandement militaire déplaça discrètement ses vaisseaux et les positionnèrent derrière la lune d'Endor. Dans un même temps, une légion de troupes Impériales fut débarquée à la surface pour sécuriser et prévenir toute tentative de sabotage du générateur de bouclier de l'Étoile de la Mort. thumb|right|230px|Le groupe d'assaut rebelle est capturé par l'Empire.Les rapports des espions Impériaux indiquèrent que le piège de Palpatine était en bonne voie de fonctionner : la flotte se massait à Sullust et se préparait pour un assaut sur Endor. L'Empereur ordonna à ses troupes de laisser faire. Lorsque la flotte de l'Alliance arriva dans le système Endor, le piège se referma sur sa proie. Les forces terrestres rebelles furent capturés à la surface de la lune et la flotte Impériale coupa toute retraite possible. Les vaisseaux de la Rébellion se retrouvèrent coincés entre l'Étoile de la Mort et la Marine Impériale. Les rebelles comprirent qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège lorsque la station de combat s'activa et commença à cibler les vaisseaux de la Rébellion. A la surface d'Endor, la situation prit un tournant inattendue quand les forces Impériales furent attaqués de manière inopinées par l'Ewoks, une population indigène, qui s'allia aux rebelles. Le groupe d'attaque mené par Han Solo fut en mesure de détruire le bunker du générateur de bouclier donnant la possibilité à la flotte de l'Alliance de lancer un assaut direct sur le cœur de la station. thumb|left|250px|Les flottes rebelles et Impériales engagent le combat.Pendant ce temps, à bord de la station, l'Empire devait faire face à une autre attaque. Le Jedi Luke Skywalker parvint à persuader son père de se retourner contre l'Empereur. Dark Vador - redevenu Anakin Skywalker - saisit le chef suprême de l'Empire et le jeta au fond d'un des puits. Peu après, les chasseurs rebelles détruisirent le cœur du réacteur de l'Étoile de la Mort et connut un sort similaire à l'Étoile de la Mort précédente quelques années plus tôt. Outre cette destruction, la disparition de l'Empereur et de son bras droit Dark Vador ainsi que les pertes importantes écopées au cours de la bataille forcèrent la flotte Impériale à battre retraite jusqu'au système Annaj. L'Empire venait de subir sa plus grande défaite. Perdition Les conséquences d'Endor thumb|right|250px|Les rebelles attaquent un avant-poste Impérial sur Endor dès le lendemain de la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort. Avec la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort et la mort des têtes dirigeantes de l'Empire, de nombreux mondes à travers la galaxie célébrèrent la défaite de l'Empire à Endor persuadés que la guerre venait de prendre fin.Les Ruines de l'Empire 1 Bien qu'il soit le coeur de l'Empire, le Centre Impérial vit des attroupements spontanés pour fêter la défaite Impériale. Les célébrations se muèrent rapidement en émeutes notamment sur la Place des Monuments se transformant finalement en guerre civile. A cause de l'absence de ligne de succession clairement définie, l'Empire sombra un peu plus dans le chaos. Les membres du Conseil Impérial tentèrent de saisir l'opportunité et de s'approprier de nombreux territoires. Les messages de propagande se contredirent. Certains refusaient d'admettre l'existence de la Nouvelle République, d'autres la décrivaient comme une entité terroriste monstrueuse pillant les mondes impériaux et les laissant en proie au chaos. Certains impériaux refusaient même pendant plusieurs mois de croire que l'Empereur ait pu trouvé la mort au cours de la bataille d'Endor. Ainsi le gouverneur Adelhard, en charge du secteur Anoat, tenta de minimiser la défaite impériale et imposa un blocus du secteur. Les citoyens qui osèrent se battre et évoquer la "soit-disant" défaite à Endor furent traqués et éliminés par le commandant Bragh et ses purge Troopers. Tandis que le Grand Moff Lozen Tolruck de Kashyyyk maintenait que l'Empereur avait survécu, d'autres étaient carrément persuadés que Palpatine dirigeait l'Empire depuis sa tombe. thumb|left|250px|L'Alliance Rebelle attaque l'Empire sur Sterdic IV. Avec l'Empire en proie à la tourmente, l'Alliance Rebelle eut le champ libre pour lancer de nombreuses campagnes qui virent notamment la libération de Beltire et la bataille de Cawa City. Une vingtaine de jours après la bataille d'Endor, l'opération Cendres, un plan posthume du défunt Empereur, fut présenté à de nombreux capitaines Impériaux par des droïdes Messagers. Cette vaste campagne consistait à ravager Naboo ainsi qu'une douzaine d'autres mondes à travers la galaxie tels que Burnin Konn, Candovant, Abednedo et Commenor en déployant des réseaux de perturbation climatique en orbite de ces planètes. Sur Naboo, l'attaque fut repoussé grâce à des vieux chasseurs N-1 datant de l'époque où la Fédération du commerce avant envahit la planète.Les Ruines de l'Empire 2Les Ruines de l'Empire 3 Cette période vit aussi la diffusion de nombreux holovids de propagande rebelle relayant la mort de l'Empereur à Endor et détaillant la libération de mondes tels que Naboo. Le risque de se voir arrêter et exécuter pour avoir diffuser ces vidéos n'empêcha pas leurs propagations. Des milliers de planètes souhaitèrent bientôt se joindre à l'Alliance Rebelle qui forma bientôt un nouveau gouvernement. Afin de contrer les accusations de la mort de l'Empereur, une doublure fut installé à sa place. Toutefois, la prestation de l'acteur ne fut pas suffisante et les citoyens constatèrent de légères différences entre le véritable Empereur et sa copie. Finalement la vérité éclata et toute la galaxie fut au courant de la disparition de l'Empereur. Collaborant aux côtés de Palpatine depuis la Guerre des Clones, le Grand Vizir Mas Amedda tenta de garder l'Empire uni tandis que des officiers et des fonctionnaires commencèrent bientôt à s'affronter pour soutenir les différents prétendants au trône Impérial. L'Empire Galactique se retrouva bientôt à devoir composer avec la Nouvelle République, un gouvernement galactique rival formé par l'Alliance Rebelle suite à sa victoire à Endor. Subissant de nombreuses défaites, parmi lesquelles Sevarcos et Malastare lui furent ravies ou l'échec lamentable en tentant de redémarrer les anciennes usines de droïdes sur Geonosis, l'Empire commença à s'étioler. Le Grand Moff auto-proclamé Valco Pandion et d'autres chefs militaires s'adonnèrent à quelques jeux de pouvoirs pour gagner en puissance tandis que des gouverneurs impériaux corrompus acceptèrent - contre rémunération - de prêter leurs vaisseaux à la République. Les capitaine de deux [[Super Destroyer Stellaire de classe Executor|Super Destroyers Stellaires de classe Executor]] remirent leur vaisseau à la Nouvelle République. Les luttes intestines et la désertion massive de planètes membres de l'Empire ne furent pas les seules difficultés auxquelles les impériaux durent faire face dans les mois qui suivirent Endor. En effet, la plupart des officiers vétérans étaient en poste sur l'Étoile de la Mort ou se trouvaient à bord de Executor. Les forces armées Impériales durent bientôt faire face à une pénurie de troupes expérimentées. Elle se retrouvèrent à devoir baisser leurs exigences et employèrent des soldats dont le niveau paraissaient tout juste acceptable quelques mois auparavant. Malgré les nombreux efforts de l'Empire pour converser sa suprématie, la Nouvelle République continua de s'étendre et établit sa capitale sur Chandrila. Le Conseil de l'Avenir Impérial En dépit d'une chaîne de commandement clairement établie, les officiers loyaux à l'Empire et la crainte que la Rébellion ne finisse par gagner permit aux Impériaux de garder un semblant d'unité. Cette unité fut la base d'un sommet où furent invités divers délégués impériaux sur Akiva, une planète isolée de la Bordure Extérieure, où ils devraient discuter du futur de l'Empire au sein du Conseil de l'Avenir Impérial. Au milieu du sommet, il fut clair qu'aucun des chefs impériaux n'étaient d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Si oui oui non il fallait continuer la guerre, ou entrer dans un état de guerre froide. En outre, le financement continu de l'armée impériale fut vivement contesté par le financier Arsin Crassus qui estimait que piller les comptes en banque du Clan Bancaire Intergalactique plongerait toute la galaxie dans une récession économique. Le culte que vouait Palpatine au Côté Obscur fut même remis en question malgré les objections de Yupe Tashu qui suggérait d'envoyer le reste des forces impériales dans les Régions Inconnues et de rechercher la source du Côté Obscur. Pour d'autres, il était plus urgent de se réorganiser et de frapper immédiatement pour empêcher la Nouvelle République de se développer d'avantage. Avant que le conseil puisse aboutir sur un consensus, Akiva fut libéré de la présence Impériale par une flotte de la Nouvelle République. L'Empire fut une nouvelle fois obligé de se disperser. Akiva fut la première planète de la Bordure Extérieure à rejoindre la République. En réalité, l'amiral Impérial Gallius Rax, avait secrètement manipulé les différentes parties et organisé cet événement pour débarrasser l'Empire des faibles et des incompétents. Pour cela, il avait ordonné à Rae Sloane d'organiser le sommet tandis qu'il informa la Nouvelle République - sous le nom d'Opérateur - de la tenue de ce dernier dans la Bordure Extérieure. La chute de l'Empire Galactique Signature du Concordat Galactique [[Fichier:Bataille_de_Jakku.jpg|thumb|right|230px|Le Destroyer Stellaire de classe Impérial Inflictor écrasé à la surface de Jakku.]]Un an et quatre jour après la bataille d'Endor, l'Empire et la Nouvelle République s'affrontèrent à nouveau au cours d'une importante bataille en orbite et à la surface de Jakku, une planète désertique de la Bordure Intérieure. Avec l'Empire contrôlant encore la majorité des chantiers navals de la galaxie, la République chercha à développer sa flotte en capturant des vaisseaux Impériaux. Si l'affrontement sembla de premier abord se dérouler en faveur de l'Empire, l'armée Impériale fut mise en déroute par les forces rebelles. Lorsqu'il fut clair que l'Empire allait perdre la bataille, les Impériaux commencèrent à saborder leurs navires en les précipitant à la surface et en utilisant leurs rayons tracteurs pour entraîner le plus de navires avec eux. La plupart des équipages à bord des vaisseaux trouvèrent la mort. Suite à cette nouvelle et cuisante défaite, l'Empire capitula après négociations avec la Nouvelle République sur Coruscant. Le Concordat Galactique fut signé par les deux parties et imposait de drastiques restrictions à l'Empire. Il dut démobiliser ses forces et fut interdit de lever toute nouvelle armée. Toutefois, une partie des forces Impériales préfèrent s'enfuir et disparurent dans les Régions Inconnues. Héritage [[Fichier:Base_enneigé_Premier_Ordre.jpg|thumb|left|230px|Le Destroyer Stellaire de classe Impérial Inflictor écrasé à la surface de Jakku.]]Finalement, l'Empire Galactique cessa d'exister après la signature du Concordat Galactique. Les nombreux systèmes et factions qui le composait encore au moment de la ratification du traité prirent leur indépendance. La Nouvelle République proposa une politique égalitaire et s'assura de co-exister pacifiquement avec les anciens territoires impériaux. Un véritable devoir de mémoire se mit en place. L'Empire, les héros de la Rébellion et le Désastre furent enseignés à la génération d'enfants suivantes à l'école et bientôt la Guerre Civile Galactique devint un lointain souvenir. Beaucoup des chantiers navals de l'Ancien Empire furent détruit et la Nouvelle République vota une loi de désarmement militaire pour éviter de répéter les erreurs du passé. Lors de l’effondrement de l'Empire, les plus fidèles serviteurs de l'Empire se précipitèrent vers les Régions Inconnues. Là, pendant près de trois décennies plus tard, le "fils spirituel" de l'Empire se forma et prit le nom de Premier Ordre. Inspiré par la grandeur passée de l'Empire, le Premier Ordre tenta d'établir sa suprématie galactique et affronta la Résistance - une force militaire privée dirigée par la générale Leia Organa et financée par des sénateurs de la Nouvelle République. Organisation Dirigeants de l'Empire thumb|right|Une affiche de propagande avec le [[Grand Inquisiteur.]]Parmi les hauts gradés de l'armée Impérial, les noms de l'Empereur et de son apprenti Sith Dark Vador était évoqué avec crainte. Beaucoup considérait le bras droit de Palpatine comme une "arme vivante" et vu comme le successeur le plus probable de l'Empereur. Toutefois, Palpatine prévoyait de découvrir le secret de l'immortalité grâce à ses recherches sur le Côté Obscur et l'Alchimie Sith. Il fut tout à fait clair que l'Empire souffrit de l'absence d'une ligne de succession clairement définie lorsque l'Empereur et Dark Vador périrent à Endor. L'Empereur, Vador et Tarkin étaient considérés comme formant une sorte de triumvirat officieux. Pour les aider dans leurs efforts, les membres du Conseil Impérial passait la plupart de leurs journées à gérer les affaires courantes au sein de la bureaucratie Impériale. Après la disparition de Tarkin à Yavin, une grande partie des responsabilités de ce dernier furent confiées au Grand Général Cassio Tagge qui avait été une de rares personnes à douter ouvertement du projet Étoile de la Mort - qu'il était allé jusqu'à qualifié de "folie de Tarkin". Lorsque Palpatine et Vador disparurent près de quatre ans plus tard au cours de la bataille d'Endor, le Grand Vizir Mas Amedda tenta de garder l'Empire unifié tandis que de nouveaux prétendants tentaient de s'emparer du trône impérial. Dans les mois qui suivirent la bataille d'Endor, le Grand Amiral Rae Sloane devint publiquement la dirigeant de l'Empire et de la Marine Impériale. Officieusement, le pouvoir était détenu par l'Amiral Gallius Rax et le Conseil des Ombres. Au cours de l'attaque terroriste impériale sur Chandrila au cours des festivités du Jour de la Libération, Adea Rite, l'assistante de Sloane, tenta d'assassiner sa supérieure. En effet, Rax lui avait ordonné de surveiller tout signe de trahison ou de manque de conviction si bien que lorsque Sloane remit en question la manière de procéder de l'Amiral, Adea Rite tenta de la tuer. Afin d'éviter qu'on lui reproche de vouloir s'approprier le trône de l'Empire, Rax s'attribua le titre de "Conseiller de l'Empire" et se gardant bien d'annoncer qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner Sloane, il promit qu'il occuperait ce poste jusqu'au retour du Grand Amiral. Au cours de son règne, l'Empire se vit diriger par plusieurs leaders parmi lesquels : *Empereur Galactique Sheev Palpatine : Fin de la Guerre des Clones — Bataille d'Endor. *Grand Vizir Mas Amedda, en tant qu'administrateur de l'Empire sur Coruscant (titre sans réelle influence) : post Bataille d'Endor. *Grand Amiral Rae Sloane, comme leader public de l'Empire Galactique et des restes de la plus importante faction impériale : post Bataille d'Endor. *Amiral / Conseiller de l'Empire Gallius Rax, à la tête du Conseil des Ombres, dirigeant officieux de l'Empire et supérieur de Sloane : post Bataille d'Endor. Branche législative thumb|right|250px|Le Sénat Impérial servit comme organe législatif du Nouvel Ordre jusqu'à sa dissolution.Apparaissant comme une autocratie, les politiciens et les avant-gardistes de l'Ancienne République devinrent bientôt obsolètes au sein de l'Empire. Ainsi, le Sénat Impérial perdit peu à peu de son prestige. Tenu d'une main de fer par l'Empereur Palpatine, le Sénat ne posa jamais réellement de difficultés et légiférer l'Empire devint une simple formalité. Tandis que les citoyens impériaux pensaient pouvoir participer à la gestion de l'Empire, Palpatine détenait un pouvoir exécutif quasi illimité. A ce titre, la plupart des sénateurs impériaux craignaient de se prononcer contre l'Empereur. Seuls quelques individus comme Bail et Leia Organa d'Alderaan questionnait les actions et la responsabilité impériale. De nombreuses suspicions commencèrent à émerger lorsque la jeune princesse d'Alderaan commença à se servir de son immunité diplomatique pour soutenir l'Alliance Rebelle. Après la capture de Leia Organa à bord du Tantive IV, vaisseau rebelle connu pour transporter les plans dérobés de l'Étoile de la Mort, l'Empereur se servit de ce prétexte pour dissoudre le Sénat Impérial dont l'autorité fut transmise aux gouverneurs et aux Moff impériaux. Administration et bureaucratie Bien que l'Empereur maintint une armada galactique et fut à la tête d'une hégémonie militaire, scientifique, et économique, il vécut tout au long de son règne dans la crainte de voir resurgir quelques Jedi survivants de la purge. En réponse à cette menace, l'Empire employa des adeptes du Côté Obscur, des êtres sensibles à la Force formés par l'Inquisitorius pour traquer et éliminer tout Jedi survivant. Afin d'accomplir leur mission, les inquisiteurs pouvaient réquisitionner les forces Impériales locales et son autorité supplantait celle de la plupart des officiers.Star Wars Tout ce que vous devez savoir En outre, Palpatine désira explorer les limites de ce qui pouvait être accompli sans la Force en chargeant Cylo-IV de créer des super soldats cybernétiques améliorés. En raison de l'échec de Vador à protéger l'Étoile de la Mort et l'usine d'armement Alpha sur Cymoon 1, Palpatine avait finalement décidé que former une armée de soldats cybernétiques tandis que la position de Vador comme apprenti se limiterait à un rôle cérémoniel.Dark Vador 5: Vador 5 Tandis que l'Empereur était fasciné par le Côté Obscur et de sombres buts, les hauts dignitaires de l'Empire ne manquaient jamais d'être impressionné par le fait de gouverner un empire galactique. Lors de l'avènement du Nouvel Ordre, de nombreuses agences gouvernementales de la défunte République Galactique furent renommées et de nombreux bâtiments se virent remodelés pour adopter une allure plus sombre et anguleuse. Parmi les agences, la Commission pour la Préservation de la République (COMPOR) fut rebaptisée Commission pour la Préservation de l'Ordre Nouveau (COMPORN). Le COMPORN était en charge d'assurer et de pérenniser l'hégémonie Impériale à grand renfort de propagande et de services de renseignements. Différentes organisations telles que le Bureau de Sécurité Impériale, l'Ubiqtorate, le Renseignement Impérial travaillaient directement sous la direction du COMPORN. Ainsi, le Bureau de Sécurité Impériale servait ainsi à contrecarrer toutes actions dissidentes tandis que le Renseignement Impérial organisaient de vastes collectes d'informations sur les innombrables citoyens de la galaxie. Le Ministère de l'Information travaillait également sur ordre du COMPORN. Le ministère possédait un droit de regard sur les informations diffusées sur l'HoloNet. La plupart de ces agences gouvernementales se trouvaient dans le District Fédéral de Coruscant. L'Empire possédait également le Bureau du Recoupement Impérial, une organisation employant des civils qui contribuaient aux opérations de collecte massive d'informations à travers la galaxie. Les employés avaient la possibilité d'améliorer leur performance en se faisant poser un implant cybernétique. Le Ministère de l'Agriculture supervisait l'aspect horticole. Les ministères de l'économie, éducation, météo, transports employaient de nombreux citoyens à travers la galaxie. En outre, il arrivait que l'Empire emploie les services de la Guilde des chasseurs de primes en chargeant des chasseurs de primes de traquer des éléments insaisissables. Ainsi Boba Fett, Dengar, IG-88 furent engager pour traquer le Faucon Millenium après la bataille de Hoth. Affaires étrangères L'Empire Galactique maintint un certain nombre de relations étrangères avec plusieurs entités indépendantes tout au long de son règne. Des alliances furent négociées avec Fenn Rau et les Protecteurs, un ancien groupe de mandaloriens de Concord Dawn, un système stellaire indépendant qui traquait et rendait compte de toute présence rebelle. Suite aux destructions de l'Étoile de la Mort et de l'Usine d'Armement Alpha de Cymoon 1, l'Empire dut négocier un accord avec Jabba le Hutt pour sécuriser l'approvisionnement de matières premières et de ressources de ses productions militaires. Après le Désastre, l'Empire livra également quelques morceaux d'Alderaan aux systèmes qui avaient besoin d'un rappel de la puissance de l'Empereur.Dark Vador Annuel 1 Branche militaire thumb|left|Affiche de recrutement de l'Empire Galactique.En tant que successeur direct de la Grande Armée de la République, l'armée Impériale comprenait un grand nombre de navires de guerre et de soldats. L'un de ces vaisseaux le plus connus fut le [[Destroyer Stellaire de classe Impérial|Destroyer Stellaire de classe Impérial]]. La simple vue d'un de ces vaisseaux suffisait à ramener un système séditieux dans le rang. Directement inspirée par la Doctrine Tarkin, l'Armée Impériale cherchait d'avantage à faire règner l'ordre par la crainte qu'en utilisant la force. Encouragé par l'accès quasi-illimité à des ressources et des entreprises plus que dévouée telles que Taim & Bak, Systèmes de Flotte Sienar et les Chantiers Navals de Kuat, l'Empire produit énormément de Destroyer Stellaire. Au plus fort de la Guerre Civile Galactique, près de 25 000 de ces navires étaient employés au sein de la Marine Impériale. Les forces armées Impériales étaient dirigées par des amiraux, généraux et Moff hautement qualifiés qui étaient formés au sein d'Académie Impériale. Quelques officiers vétérans, à l'instar de Wullf Yularen avaient également été au service de la République Galactique. Au cours de la sixième année de règne de l'Empereur, le nombre de Moff avait été fixé à vingt. Le titre de Grand Moff fut créé sur la suggestion de Wilhuff Tarkin. Certains officiers extrêmement ambitieux n'hésitèrent pas à aider des insurgés et à les trahir ensuite dans l'espoir d'obtenir une promotion. Il n'était pas rare que des fonctionnaires ou membres des chefs d'état-major aient quelques intérêts dans des sociétés collaborant avec l'Empire. Ainsi, Hiram Zataire possédaient de grandes plantations sur Naboo et Cassio Tagge était membre de la famille Tagge qui était propriétaire de TaggeCo. Economie L'Empire Galactique adopta une économie planifiée où la production et la distribution de produits tombèrent sous son influence dès la fin de la Guerre des Clones. Malgré cette centralisation, de nombreuses sociétés tierces qui avait été loyale à la République Galactique, tels que les Chantiers Navals de Kuat ou Systèmes de Flotte Sienar, furent autorisées à subsister. Les sociétés qui avaient soutenu la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants lors de la guerre, comme le Techno-Syndicat ou la Fédération du Commerce, furent absorbés par le tout nouvel Empire. Les comptes de la Fédération du Commerce furent pillés par le financier Arsin Crassus. L'Empire collabora étroitement avec la Guilde Minière. Vers la fin de la Guerre Civile Galactique, l'amiral Gallius Rax commença à nationaliser les différents aspects de la chaîne de production impériale. Toutefois la tentative s'avéra incapable de sauver l'économie agonisante de l'Empire. Au moment de la proclamation du Nouvel Ordre, le crédit Républicain fut remplacé par le crédit Impérial, devenant ainsi la monnaie à utiliser au sein de l'Empire. Les crédits Républicains ne finirent par plus rien valoir."The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" Au cours de la Guerre Civile Galactique, le crédit Impérial se vit également amputée de sa valeur peu à peu jusqu'à atteindre un cours dérisoire au moment de la formation de la Nouvelle République. Crimes de guerre Esclavage Sous le règne de l'Empire, les populations non-humaines étaient régulièrement asservies et déplacées dans des camps de travail. L'une de ces déportations les plus connues fut celle des Wookiees qui, envoyés sur Kessel, devaient extraire de l'épice pour les mondes de la Bordure Intérieure. Les conditions de vie au sein de ces mines étaient tellement rudes que l'espérance de vie des wookiees n'y excédait guère les trois mois. Les espèces humanoïdes envoyées dans les autres mines se voyaient survivre un peu plus longtemps et tenaient généralement entre un et deux ans.Heir to the Jedi Les populations qui opposaient ou remettaient en question la suprématie Impériale se voyaient subir le courroux de l'Empire. Ainsi les Bodach'i se retrouvèrent réduits au travail forcé sur Kerev Doi. D'un autre côté si le machine de guerre Impériale fut bâtie sur les épaules des Wookiees, l'écosystème de Kashyyyk fut ravagé. Génocide et armes biologiques De nombreuses atrocités furent perpétrées par l'Empire à cause de ces tendances humano-centrées. Sur Geonosis, l'Empire stérilisa la population en bombardant massivement la surface. Lasan, fut détruit écologiquement par l'utilisation de perturbateurs Ionique T-7 et les Lasat, les natifs de ce monde, furent presque tous exterminés. Apparitions *''Kanan 2: Le dernier Padawan 2'' *''Kanan 3: Le dernier Padawan 3'' *''Kanan 4: Le dernier Padawan 4'' *''Kanan 5: Le dernier Padawan 5'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : La Fuite'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Piège'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *"Mercy Mission" - The Rise of the Empire *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck" - The Rise of the Empire *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' (manga) * *''Au Service de l'Empire'' *''Des Rebelles dans les rangs'' *''Justice Impériale'' *''Kanan 6: Le dernier Padawan 6'' *''Kanan 9: Premier Sang 3'' *''Kanan 10: Premier Sang 4'' *''Kanan 11: Premier Sang 5'' *''Kanan 12: Premier Sang 6'' *''Thrawn'' * **Court-Métrages ***La Machine dans le Ghost ***Attaque Artistique ***Confusion ***Propriété d'Ezra Bridger **Saison 1 ***Prémices d'une Rébellion ***Droïdes en détresse ***La Mission impossible ***Au secours des anciens maîtres ***Le Cadet impérial ***Hors des ténèbres ***Le Jour de l'Empire ***La Force sous contrôle ***L'Épreuve du Jedi ***La Main gagnante ***Vision d'espoir ***L'Appel de l'action ***Les Rebelles résolus ***Galaxie en flammes **Saison 2 ***Le Siège de Lothal ***Les Commandants perdus ***Les Reliques de l'Ancienne République ***Toujours par deux ils vont ***Les Frères du Broken Horn ***Le Faiseur d'ailes ***Retrouvailles ***Le Commando ***L'Avenir de la Force ***L'Héritage ***Une princesse sur Lothal ***Duel entre Mandaloriens ***La Légende des Lasats ***L'Appel ***Retour au bercail ***À la loyale ***Au cœur des ténèbres ***Mon ami le droïde ***La Chute de l'apprentie **Saison 3 ***Au Cœur des ténèbres ***Cadets en danger ***Le culte des ancêtres * * * *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *''Rogue One 1'' *''Rogue One 2'' *''Rogue One 3'' *''Rogue One 4'' *''Rogue One 5'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Princesse Leia 1'' *''La Cavale du contrebandier'' *''Princesse Leia 2'' *''Princesse Leia 3'' *''Princesse Leia 4'' *''Princesse Leia 5'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''L'Arme du Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 2'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 3'' *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 4'' *''Dark Vador 2: Vador 2'' *''Dark Vador 3: Vador 3'' *''Dark Vador 4: Vador 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 5'' *''Dark Vador 5: Vador 5'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 6'' *''Dark Vador 6: Vador 6'' *''Star Wars 8: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 1'' *''Star Wars 9: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 2'' *''Star Wars 10: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 3'' *''Star Wars 11: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 4'' *''Star Wars 12: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 5'' *''Dark Vador 7: Ombres et Mensonges 1'' *''Dark Vador 8: Ombres et Mensonges 2'' *''Dark Vador 9: Ombres et Mensonges 3'' *''Dark Vador 10: Ombres et Mensonges 4'' *''Dark Vador 11: Ombres et Mensonges 5'' *''Dark Vador 12: Ombres et Mensonges 6'' *''Star Wars Annuel 1'' *''Dark Vador Annuel 1'' *''Vador Abattu 1'' *''Dark Vador 13: Vador Abattu 2'' *''Dark Vador 14: Vador Abattu 4'' *''Star Wars 14: Vador Abattu 5'' *''Dark Vador 15: Vador Abattu 6'' *''Star Wars 16: Prison Rebelle 1'' *''Star Wars 17: Prison Rebelle 2'' *''Star Wars 18: Prison Rebelle 3'' *''Star Wars 19: Prison Rebelle 4'' *''Dark Vador 16: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 1'' *''Dark Vador 17: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 2'' *''Dark Vador 18: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 3'' *''Dark Vador 19: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 4'' *''Dark Vador 20: En Bout de Course 1'' *''Dark Vador 21: En Bout de Course 2'' *''Dark Vador 22: En Bout de Course 3'' *''Dark Vador 23: En Bout de Course 4'' *''Dark Vador 24: En Bout de Course 5'' *''Star Wars 21: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 1'' *''Star Wars 22: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 2'' *''Star Wars 23: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 3'' *''Star Wars 24: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 4'' *''Star Wars 25: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 5'' *''Star Wars Annuel 2'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando 1'' *''Lando 2'' *''Lando 3'' *''Lando 4'' *''Han Solo 1'' *''Han Solo 2'' *''Han Solo 3'' *''Han Solo 4'' * *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''Cible mouvante'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi * * *"The Levers of Power" - The Rise of the Empire *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 1'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 2'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 3'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 4'' *''Riposte'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *Star Wars: Insurrection *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Liens du Sang'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *"The Perfect Weapon" *"True Love" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * *''Avant le Réveil'' *''Poe Dameron 1: L'Escadron Black 1'' *''Poe Dameron 2: L'Escadron Black 2'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Sous les Verrous 1'' *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman) *''Le Réveil de la Force 2'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 3'' }} Apparition non canonique *Star Wars: Les Héros de la Galaxie Sources *''Star Wars Rebels : Sabine, journal d'une rebelle'' *''Star Wars: Collection de Cartes'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; images #25-27 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références }} Catégorie:Empire Galactique